User blog:SuperSaiyan2Link/Rash vs Mikey Notes
'Rash' Name: Dave Shar Age: Teenager Age; Around 16 or 17 Height: 6' 3" Weight: 182lbs Appearance: Was Dark Green, now Bright Green Toad-Man with sunglasses, and spiked knee pads. Is the smallest of the Toads. Personality: Class clown, show-off Attacks: *Ball n' Chain - Kick where his foot morphs into a large spiked ball on a chain. *Spiked Boot Thrust - Rash charges, then kicks the opponent with a large foot that has a spiked floor. *Flying Battle-Axe - Jump kick where foot morphs into a huge axe. * Sidearm Slice - Rash uses a sidearm punch with a giant fist. * Steel Claw Strike - Rash turns fingers into steel claws to jab dazed opponents. * Springin' Stamp - Launches a disc by turning his legs into springs and jumping on it. * Speeder Bike - Extremely fast hover bike. Rash can summon one with a whistle to have it crash and explode on foes, race around it and bash people, or use it for races and such. Gets destroyed if you run into a stone wall. * Has a a nearly indestructible shell shield he can morph into to block attacks. Also can attach this to a chain, then swing around in it to whack foes hard. * Big Bad Boot - Foot grows to kick with great power. * Uses long, stretchy tongue to grapple onto foes. Feats: * Can punch ground so hard that the earth shakes. * With the giant fist, Rash destroyed the ground and made everyone fall into a deep hole. * Held his own against Shovel Knight. * Helped defeat the extremely hard game and defeat the Dark Queen. * Fast and agile. Faults: * Cocky. * Underestimates foes. * Trades power for speed. * Likes his moves to be flamboyant, so despite his dark colour, he's not good at stealth. * Needs attention. 'Michelangelo' Name: Michelangelo Age: 15 Height: In the ballpark of 5' 10" Weight: Around 150 pounds. Appearance: Originally dark green in the 2003 cartoons, now bright green with shell on back, elbow pads, knee pads, brown karate belt, light orange mask. Personality: Teenager, sometimes lazy, clown, sometimes energetic. Weapons/Items: * Retractable Nunchucks with hidden switchblades. * Grapple to swing across ledges and tie people up. * Shuriken for long ranged projectiles. * Water Balloons, used for pranks. * Skateboard for mobility. Can skate around sewers with ease, showing his skill. Feats: * Has the most potential of the turtles. * Nunchucks can break through the legs of highly advanced robots with ease. * Switchblades can slash apart chains. * Despite being bright (not literally), Mikey is good at stealth. * Will bring his A-Game when in trouble. * Has Nunchucks so cool that they were considered too violent in a show full of swords. * Fastest of the ninja turtles. * Creative. Faults: * Cocky. * Underestimates foes. * Lazy. * Least mature of his group. * Trades speed for power. * Doesn't have the most effective weapon for killing. * Weakest of group. Verdict ''WARNING!!! Who do '''you' think is going to win? Mikey Rash Category:Blog posts